hellfire_guardiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Kalos Ladrian
Charlie’s Background Charles Rediron 4th or Charlie Rediron (aka Swarley, aka Kalos Ladrian): Son of the blacksmith Charles Rediron 3rd. The Rediron family have been the personal smiths of house Hawkfell since Charlie’s great grandfather. Charles Sr. was recognized for his talent and brought in as the personal smith of house Hawkfell and bestowed the last name Rediron. The first Son of the Rediron family is trained in the ways of smiting to continue the families service to house Hawkfell. The Hawkfell family are the rulers of the port city of Dorn. Charlie’s 4th Father married the tutor for the lord’s oldest son Kevin Hawkfell. Charlie’s mother taught him Reading, Writing, and Math; this would be useful for Charlie when he became the assistant to the quartermaster for the laughing men pirates. Growing up around the lord’s estate Charlie and his sibling became close to the lord’s children. Charlie was particularly close to the lord’s daughter Natasha. Around the age of sixteen Charlie and Natasha had an “incident”. After the “incident” Charlie was no longer permitted to see Natasha. Depressed by this, Charlie thought remedies to the situation; that is when the idea hit him. If he currently was not worthy of being with Natasha, then he would become someone rich and famous who was worthy. The question was how he would accomplish this. What Charlie needed was to become rich, and the group of people who always seemed to have treasure were pirates. With this thought in mind Charlie set out to become a pirate to obtain riches, leaving the duties of the family as the oldest son to his younger brother. With the money obtained from being a pirate he could one day buy his own boat and become a wealthy merchant or something, he would figure out the rest of the plan later after he bought his own boat. The last thing Charlie needed to do was become someone else, He could not let people associate pirates with the Rediron name. From that day on he was no longer Charlie or Charles Rediron the 4th but Swarley the Pirate. Swarley – The Pirate Swarley was able to join the laughing man pirates, as a frontline fighter for the Laughing Man ship Ore Crust. Swarley served under Captain Bonzo. During a raid, the assistant quartermaster, Frederick Keyes, was killed in battle; since Swarely was the only other pirate who had reading, writing, and math skills he was promoted to assistant quartermaster. Vice Commodore Plankster was very upset about Frederick’s death, mainly due to his last name being “Keyes” and his boss “Locke,” so Plankster unreasonably disliked Swarely. Old Locke often told Swarely the tale of how the pirate Captain Maze got a ship of his own to command, which inspired Swarely to do something…. Foolish. After raiding a merchant ship on its way to sell its old, and priceless artifacts to a museum in Rigel, Swarely took the artifacts and pawned most of them (he kept a gemstone he liked). With the funds he decided to make a wager of his own. He decided to make a bet in an underground Monster Duel. Swarely didn’t know how to rig the games, so he went with a more “sensible” option; he bet his money on the monsters with the highest chance of winning. Unfortunately for Swarely only 1 of the 10 monsters he bet on won. He felt it would be best to lay low in a small, quiet town for a while as he came up with another plan, until a dwarf and a ranger entered his life and changed his destiny… Swarley – The Adventurer After leaving his life as a pirate behind Swarley decided to lay low in the small town of Crocus. On his journey to Crocus Swarley would meet a shady dwarf by the name of Torevon. The strange companions traveled together to Crocus arguing the whole way there. Upon reaching the town the two headed to the Inn to get something to drink. The Tavern way full, so the two asked a random Gnome sitting alone if they could join her. They learned that the Gnome’s name was Noname. While the three Sat together a man name Costin approached them with a request. Costin had mistaken the three as a group of adventures who often took on quest. Swarley realized this was his chance redeem himself, he had failed as a pirate, but if he became a famous adventurer he would be worthy of the Hawkfell family. Costin’s mission was from the lord of the city, Lord Ladrian, the mission was for the party to find a missing person by the name of Dianna. Over the course of this mission the group would make some unlikely companions: Finn Leafstep and Jeke Leafstep elf brother hiding from a group named the Fang of Crimea, the half-orc Gunbaz an ex laughing man pirate, Frankie the elf alchemist of Crocus, and Salamander the fire wielding outlaw, and I guess Telor Swift. The group sent the elves and orc to Dorn to help Finn and Jeke get home. The rest of the group, now including Salamander set off to kill Lord Ladrian who turned out to be the bad guy and a vampire. The group managed to slay Ladrian, but Dianna was captured and turned into a vampire. After Ladrian was slain Swarley decided to assume the identity of Ladrian’s Son. With the mission complete the newly formed party (Swarley, Torevon, Noname, and Salamander) agreed to continue to adventure with each other. The group set out to catch up with the Frankie, Finn, and Jeke who were headed to Karn. The party managed to catch up with the elves at a work camp stationed outside of Karn. Upon meeting up the group was attacked by the Fang of Crimea who were after the elven boys Finn and Jeke. The party fended off the Fang, but in the process of escaping Salamander set off a flaming spell that would kill innocent civilian in the process. The result of this mass killing earned the group the name The Hellfire Gang. Having to lay low the Hellfire Gang headed to Dorn. On the journey to Dorn the party was ambushed by a group of bounty hunters. The party battled with Titania and her bounty hunters. In the end Torevon and Frankie were slain, and Salamander was captured. The remainder of the party managed to escape and continue their journey to Dorn. On the way to Dorn the party met two new adventurers Varhorn the half-elf Warlock & Bato the Monk who was a living construct. The two adventures decided to join Noname and Swarley and head to Dorn. Upon reaching Dorn they party found that the city was under attack by the Laughing Men Pirates. The Pirates had found out the connection between Swarley and the Redirons/Hawkfells. The Pirates were looking for Swarley as they had to set an example of anyone who would steal from them. During the raid Swarley would encounter his old mentor Locke who would pretend to slay Swarley. The Party helped push back the Pirates and save the lord of Dorn Jerome Hawkfell. By helping save Dorn the party stopped being the outlaws know as the hellfire Gang, and became the adventurers know as the Hellfire Guardians. After the raid by the laughing men pirates, Dorn was left flooded and in shambles. Swarley felt responsible for this, as his actions had lead to the attack on Dorn. Knowing that he could no longer be Swarley who was slain by Locke. Swarley shed his identity once again to become Kalos Ladrian heir to Crocus. With this new identity Kalos swore to himself to make the Laughing men pay for what they did. Kalos Ladrian – To be continued.''